


Dear Peter Parker

by Him801



Series: Epiphany: SpideyLoki [7]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen, Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Peter Parker (Marvel) - Fandom, Spiderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on a Dear Evan Hansen Song, Dear Evan Hansen References, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Him801/pseuds/Him801
Summary: ¿Cómo puedo seguir delirando con su presencia, viéndolo a cada hora del día, su silueta afuera de mi casa, su sombra debajo de mi cama, su risa en mi mente y su nombre en un yeso que atesoro? ¿Cómo puedo seguir... cuando él no está?
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker
Series: Epiphany: SpideyLoki [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831108
Kudos: 1





	Dear Peter Parker

**Author's Note:**

> AU inspirado en el musical Dear Evan Hansen

—¡No!

Se siente bien alzar la voz. Los ojos asustados de Betty Brant son de lo único que me arrepiento. Huyo. Al menos eso me sale bien. Debe creer que me he vuelto loco. Yo mismo lo creo. Alenté el Proyecto Loki y ahora digo que es suficiente. Simplemente: no. Esa es mi respuesta, al menos hasta que pueda entender qué está pasando conmigo. Primero Flash sugiriendo unirse a la historia, luego las personas en línea que expresan sentirse identificadas, motivadas, esperanzadas. Sí, claro. Apuesto a que ninguno siente lo mismo que yo.

Todos creen tener algo especial con él y eso es lo que me molesta, que yo también lo creo.

Creer. Ahí la clave.

Creo que es real de un modo distinto; más acorde al sentimiento. Es encontrar felicidad cuando no la mereces —no con todo el lío que he ocasionado— dentro de tres palabras: «Querido Peter Parker». El solo teclearlo me agita. Creo firmemente que Loki lo está escribiendo para mí. Creo que es especial. Lo nuestro es especial. Y no me había parado a pensar en que el Proyecto Loki consistía en compartir. Nadie debe olvidarlo, sí, pero ¿no sería suficiente conmigo?

He estado escribiendo cartas. Ninguna para mostrar a Frigga. Hace días relevé el tratar de convencer a los Odison para convencerme a mí. Estoy empezando a necesitar un consuelo, una verdad que nadie me dirá, pero en la que me veo obligado a participar creando la historia que me ha llevado hasta este punto, lleno de ilusiones y desesperación; alegría y tristeza. Hay emociones tan contradictorias, nunca puedo inclinarme hacia una u otra. Me he quedado varado desde la última vez que mis ojos evitaron los de Loki.

Lo que daría por no haber bajado la cabeza. Ese día, la última vez que respiró junto a mí, no sabía que iba a perder la vida por no mirar a quien debía ser visto. Deje que Loki se perdiera y, en consecuencia, me perdí a mí mismo.

Si antes no vivía, ahora lo hago menos.

> _Querido Peter Parker, hoy no sales de mi mente. ¿Recuerdas aquel día de sol? Quisiera que siempre brillara para nosotros. Sinceramente, yo._

Pude haber reconocido el sufrimiento en sus esmeraldas, y no lo hice. «Hey, creo que somos más parecidos de lo que creíamos», pero mi boca, indecisa, prefirió, como siempre, callar.

Ya no más: Hay tanto que decir.

> _Querido Loki Odison, nunca olvidaré tu sonrisa. Te extraño. Ojalá pudiéramos vernos pronto. Prometo romperme una pierna para que tu firma sea aun más grande. Sinceramente, yo._

Sinceramente, un mentiroso. Qué ironía. Ni siquiera sé por qué puse lo de la sonrisa. Ni lo he visto sonreír. Llorar sí. Sonreír no. Pero puse «nunca» y «sonreír» en la misma oración, signo de que mi inconsciente es el único sincero aquí, aunque tampoco creo que mi corazón se equivoque. Cuando cierro los ojos, lo veo claramente: comisuras que se elevan hasta formar un fino arco que a su tiempo entorna para mostrar perfectos dientes.

Quisiera besar su sonrisa. Es lo que casi plasmo en una de las cartas. El calor sube a mis mejillas al pensarlo. Suprimo e intento de nuevo. Necesito evidencia para mostrar a Flash. Creo que puede ayudarme, o más bien guiarme, si es que la última vez que nos vimos no herí sus sentimientos al decirle que no se podía incluir en las cartas. Necesito su consejo, aunque a veces no haga más que tomar una vara cargada de burla, sarcasmo e indiferencia para pegarme con ella en la cabeza. La ventaja es que él dice las cosas sin rodeos y con un filo de por medio. Sea lo que sea que me diga, dictará si estoy vivo o muerto... o si seguiremos siendo amigos. Lo peor que podría hacer sería exhibir mi secreto en las redes. No me afectaría. Hay más de que preocuparse en esta corta vida.

¿Cómo puedo seguir mintiendo, engañando a la gente que ahora me rodea, huyendo y asfixiándome en mi propia farsa? ¿Cómo puedo pretender que algún día todo esto va a terminar cuando no deseo que lo haga? ¿Cómo puedo seguir delirando con su presencia, viéndolo a cada hora del día, su silueta afuera de mi casa, su sombra debajo de mi cama, su risa en mi mente y su nombre en un yeso que atesoro? ¿Cómo puedo seguir... cuando él no está?

¿Cómo puedo seguir así?

Todo se reduce a una pregunta. Simple. Me gusta. Debería iniciar de este modo mi carta, sin omitir, claro, su destinatario: «Querido Loki Odison».

Imprimo. Salgo del departamento. May me esperará para la cena. Intentará hacerla esta vez, pues quien ha estado ausente he sido yo y no ella. Sé que es posible que la queme o que se le pase de sal, pero espero terminar con este asunto para volver a tiempo, para demostrarle que todo estará bien. He estado arruinando demasiado como para perder el afecto me mantiene con los pies en la tierra.

Llevo la carta hecha un rollo, pero en mi mano, que empieza a sudar un río, terminará siendo un algo ilegible. Decido doblarla y meterla en el bolsillo de mi camisa.

No puedo cruzar. La luz peatonal está en rojo. ¿Por qué? Me estoy desesperando más de lo normal, me cuesta mantenerme quieto. El mundo ha decidido apagar la gravedad cuando yo estoy a punto de correr. Trato de contar los segundos que demorará en marcar el verde.

—Peter, no.

Debo haber imaginado. Pierdo la cuenta, tengo que empezar de nuevo. Segundo por segundo, rama por rama, entrenando mi paciencia y la cordura. Jamás he escuchado voces y no estoy listo para hacerlo.

—Peter —insiste.

Continuo. Más arriba hasta que tenga que mirar al cielo, asegurar que tan cerca estoy de alcanzarlo. Solo quiero escalar y no detenerme jamás. Quizá, cuando llegue, todo sea más claro. Pero el sol me deslumbra y es en ese mismo instante que la rama cede.

No sé cuántas veces la sensación se repite y vuelvo a entrar en escena.

El suelo me recibe con un golpe. Dolor. Alzo la mirada. Loki está frente a mí.

A excepción de la primera vez, no hay ocasión en la que no lo encuentre. Me da miedo que, con cada golpe y abrir de ojos, no lo llegue a ver.

Creer.

—¿Estás bien?

—Creo que me rompí el brazo.

Sonríe. Es todo lo que necesito para saber que estaré bien.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte.

Me ayuda a sentarme. El árbol, cómplice de la tragedia, ahora me sirve de respaldo. Permanecemos sentados, en silencio. Tuve la necesidad de romperlo con una breve risa. Este momento es una verdad que siento en mí, más no una realidad, y duele más que un hueso roto.

—Me acabo de romper el brazo.

—Sí, pero no hay prisa.

No hay prisa.

El sol está volviendo a brillar sobre nosotros. El pasto es nuestro asiento, los árboles compañía. Este es un día tranquilo donde mi accidente se convertirá en el recuerdo que suscitará risas, bromas. Charlaríamos sobre la vida, todo sería posible. Es una oportunidad para decirle lo que siento. Loki debería saberlo antes que Flash. «Querido Loki Odison». La carta es para él. Busco en los bolsillos y no la encuentro. ¿Por qué no la imaginé conmigo si sabía que necesitaba verlo? Como sea, he repetido las líneas mentalmente durante el camino. Creo que funcionará con eso.

Golpea mi brazo. El brazo que no me he roto, por suerte.

—Idiota.

—¿Y eso?

—Tengo algo que decirte.

—Qué coincidencia, yo también.

Él está arrancando pasto con el puño. No niego que esa acción empieza a distraerme. Veo que me ha dado la oportunidad de hablar primero. Me arrepiento de no haberme silenciado. Algo como un «eeeeh» permanece ingrávido en mi boca antes de que decida empezar.

—Lo siento.

Todo lo que tenía planeado se derrumba. ¿Para qué me esfuerzo? Una vez me siento inseguro no puedo serle fiel a mis planes. Ahora sí quiero la carta de vuelta. Ahí estaba todo lo que sentía, ahí y en mi corazón. Pero es difícil traducirlo en palabras, sacar lo que llevo dentro de mí. Durante toda mi vida ha sido difícil.

—Por mentir y engañar a todos. No quise hacerle esto a tu familia —proseguí.

Y fluyó, no exactamente de donde yo pretendía, pero fluyó. Porque antes de lo que siento, está lo que hice. ¿Cómo puedo esperar ser sincero si no empiezo por los hechos que me llevaron hasta aquí, a este árbol, a esta interacción que solo existe en mi cabeza, pero que se ha convertido en mi más profunda verdad?

—Espera —Loki interrumpió. Aprieto mis labios para retener la fuente de inspiración. Qué raro, ya no siento dolor—, no te tienes que disculpar por hacer de la existencia algo más soportable para todos.

—Creo que lo hago por mi propia supervivencia.

—¿Y quién no lo hace? —encoje sus hombros.

—Si se enteran, no sé que pasaría conmigo. Quisiera quedarme aquí, siento que a tu lado puedo estar tranquilo. 

—Pero no puedes. 

Me lastima, pero por un instante siento que es posible desaparecer con él, no volver a ver atrás.

—¿Y qué es lo que tenías que decirme? —me aventuré a preguntar, perdido ya del hilo de mi propia historia. 

—Lo que necesitas escuchar: no tienes la culpa de lo que me pasó, no estoy enojado por lo que hiciste... y también que no te puedes quedar.

—¿Y si eso fuera lo que más quisiera?

Negó con la cabeza. 

—¿No venías a confesar tus sentimientos? —elude el tema y sonríe bajo la travesura de ir siempre un paso adelante, y es que lo está. Ha notado mis nervios y ha decidido aclarar, sacando de su bolsillo la carta que antes yo creía perdida—. Gracias por no dejarme solo. 

No sé por qué estoy llorando, por qué es tan difícil ahora que él lo sabe todo. 

—Ya es tarde.

No tengo idea de cuál sea su noción del tiempo. El sol está en lo alto y no creo que sea tarde para nosotros. 

* * *

—Léelo otra vez. _  
_

—« _Querido Loki Odison, ¿cómo puedo seguir con esto? Cuando despierto, eres lo primero en lo que pienso. También lo último cuando me duermo. «Hoy va a ser un gran día», pero los malos días se imponen. Empiezo a creer que son necesarios, aunque agotadores. Le he mentido a tu familia, y el mayor iluso he sido yo; caí en mi propio engaño. Pretender me mantiene por los suelos. Tú ya no estás y no sé cómo seguir convenciéndome de que te tengo que dejar ir. No puedo. Sueño con aquel día, el día del huerto; el día que nunca existió porque solo estábamos tú y yo. No faltan las sonrisas ni las miradas cómplices. Quiero más días de esos, tener la oportunidad de decirte que, por muy tonto que suene, me he enamorado de ti. Quisiera que estuvieras aquí. Debería haber un modo en que los días soleados existan para siempre. Sinceramente, yo_ ». 

El silencio es largo, aboga sobre aquellos que no acaban de aceptar la realidad. 

Peter ya no está. 


End file.
